Nuestra historia en la playa
by LittleStoker
Summary: Es el primer fic que publico aquí, y de momento no es muy largo. Castle y Beckett como dos turistas normales se van de vacaciones a la playa.
1. Chapter 1

Habíamos decidido montar unas vacaciones a la playa, pero nada de Los Hamptons, necesitábamos estar entre más gente, pasar desapercibidos y continuar con nuestra vida especial sin que nadie se diera cuenta. No quería que montara nada espectacular para mí, tan solo unas vacaciones como cualquier otras, con nuestras cenas románticas en restaurantes turísticos, noches de amor en un hotel de cuatro estrellas y poco más, solo nos necesitábamos el uno al otro.

Me costó convencerlo de que me dejara montar el viaje junto a él, porque quería algo desmesurado diciéndome que quería darme lo mejor, y no le importaba cuando se gastase. Pero finalmente conseguí que accediera a irnos a pasar una semana en una pequeña playa del mediterráneo, en España. Me decanté por la opción de un pueblo pescador cerca ya de la frontera con Francia, llamado "Empúries". Por lo que leí tenía una historia milenaria, y por allí habían pasado griegos y romanos, debido a la riqueza natural que habitaba por esas tierras.

Así que en cuanto estuvieron todas las maletas listas, nos dirigimos al aeropuerto donde cogeríamos un avión para hacer escala en Madrid y luego llegar a Barcelona. Desde allí cogeríamos un coche de alquiler y al cabo de hora y media ya estaríamos en la puerta del hotel listos para empezar nuestras vacaciones tan deseadas y esperadas.

No llevábamos ni dos meses juntos, pero se nos hizo imposible separarnos para nada. Después de haber renunciado, Gates me había llamado diciéndome que me iba a arrepentir, y que me dejaba 4 meses para recapacitar y que en cuanto llegara setiembre sabía que iba a volver.

Y ahí me encontraba yo, junto a Rick, esperando a que nos atendieran en la entrada del hotel mientras él me abrazaba por detrás muy emocionado por nuestra nueva aventura.

-Kate, debes saber que la verdad me alegro de haberte escuchado, esto es mucho más diferente de lo que me podría haber imaginado nunca, y es perfecto porque lo hemos elegido entre los dos, y … y…te quiero. Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en mucho tiempo.

-Rick, yo también me alegro de poder compartir esto contigo, nunca me lo hubiera imaginado, es genial!- Le decía yo mientras me giraba para besarle dulcemente.

Una tos incomoda nos despertó de nuestro mundo de fantasía y carantoñas.

-Buenos días, bienvenidos al "Hotel Resort Empúries", que desean?

-Hola buenos días, mire habíamos reservado una suite para dos personas durante dos semanas.

-Sí, claro, a que nombre estaba la reserva?

-A nombre de Richard Castle.- La mujer empezó a buscar en el ordenador y sonrió cuando al fin encontró la reserva.

-Aquí está, miren les hemos asignado nuestra mejor suite, ya que para dos semanas van a necesitar estar cómodos. Así que aquí tienen la llave de la habitación 214. Espero que sea de su agrado y cualquier duda o problema háganmelo saber.

-Muchísimas gracias.- Dijimos los dos al unísono, recibiendo una cálida sonrisa de la señora.

En cuanto entramos en el ascensor Castle enseguida me cogió de la mano, mientras con la otra sujetaba la inmensa maleta. Nos miramos durante unos segundos, que parecieron horas, hasta que al fin llegamos a la segunda planta. Nuestras manos no se separaron ni un momento, hasta que tuvo que abrir la puerta.

Encendí las luces con la tarjeta, y me quedé maravillada de lo que había ante mis ojos. Era perfecto, nada exagerado para mi gusto, tan solo perfecto. Noté sus manos rodeando mi cintura, y me dijo:

-Kate, estas van a ser las mejores vacaciones de tu vida, y debes saber que para mí también, no lo dudes. Te quiero.

-Yo también te quiero Rick.


	2. Chapter 2

CAPÍTULO 2

Iba a entrar con Castle de la mano, cuando noté que algo rozaba mi pierna. Me giré y vi a una niña de unos 5 años que se acercaba a mí para recoger una pelota. Me miró con unos llenos de vida e inocencia, y me apresuré a devolverle la pelota. Me sonrió y me dio un beso en la mejilla dándome las gracias. La madre apareció por detrás mientras se disculpaba.

-Perdone, señorita, ya sabe como son los niños, muy traviesos.

-No pasa nada, si es un encanto. ¿Cómo se llama?- La madre miró a la pequeña, dándole a entender que respondiera ella.

-Me llamo Laura, y tengo cinco años- Me dijo toda convencida enseñándome su manita.

-Pues encantada Laura, yo soy Kate, y él es Rick- Le cogí de la mano para que se arrodillara a mi lado, mientras saludaba a la niña.

-¡Hola Kate y Rick! ¿Queréis venir a la piscina? Es muy grande y no hay nadie, mi mamá va a jugar conmigo.- Su madre se acercó nerviosa mientras le decía a su hija:

-Peque, pero no ves que acaban de llegar, van a querer descansar, son sus vacaciones.

Rick le sonrió a Laura y le dijo:

-No pasa nada, si nos apetece mucho venir a la piscina contigo, pero ahora tenemos que dejar las maletas y colocarlo todo a sitio. Luego nos bajamos, que tenemos muchas ganas de darnos un baño.- Le sonreí a Rick, era tan tierno con los niños. Bueno, y conmigo también.

-¡Bien!- Exclamó la pequeña.

-Gracias, pero de verdad que si no les va bien, no tienen porque hacerlo, mi hija es muy entusiasta.

-Claro que sí que bajaremos, nos va a venir bien un poco de sol.- Le dije a la madre tranquilizándola.

-Muy bien pues hasta luego, que vaya bien.

-Hasta luego Laura.

-¡Adiós!- Nos contestó la niña mientras se alejaba dando saltitos.

Cuando ya vimos que desaparecían madre e hija, nos dimos cuenta que aún estábamos delante de la habitación, con la puerta abierta. Así que decidimos entrar.

Empezamos a deshacerlo todo, en medio de caricias y besos, con una ternura infinita. Éramos puro azúcar en ese momento. Creo que nuestro encuentro con la niña nos había despertado la máxima de nuestras dulzuras. En seguida nos cambiamos y nos pusimos el bañador, y bajamos cogidos de la mano hasta la planta baja donde se encontraba la piscina. Era grande y con unas cuantas hamacas alrededor, totalmente vacías. Al final distinguimos a la madre de Laura y la saludamos, pero nos situamos lo suficientemente lejos para disfrutar de nuestra intimidad. La pequeña nos saludó desde el agua y no pudimos evitar esbozar una sonrisa pensando en la inocencia de esa criatura. Cuando ya estábamos acomodados uno al lado del otro en la misma tumbona, decidí que era el momento para comentarle sobre algo en lo que había estado pensando últimamente.

-Rick, respóndeme sin ningún compromiso, solo es una pregunta que me ronda desde hace unos días por la cabeza. A ti te gustaría tener un hijo conmigo, en el futuro?


	3. Chapter 3

Bueno, pues visto lo visto y después de todo este tiempo os cuelgo otro capitulito, no me odieis mucho por la brevedad pero es que enseguida se me va la inspiración y necesito colgar lo que tengo XD Este capitulo es algo más largo, para compensar la espera (aunque se que nadie se ha estado muriendo mientras esperaba jajaja) Bueno pues aquí teneis el capitulo tres, gracias por leer:)

CAPITULO 3

Rick se quedó pasmado durante unos segundos, no se esperaba esa pregunta por parte de ella. Era evidente que si quería tener hijos con alguien, esa era ella, pero le vino demasiado de golpe, creía que Kate era quién se iba a atemorizar al pensar en eso, no él. Pero ahí estaba Rick totalmente mudo, y con una Kate al lado al borde de las lágrimas, sintiéndose culpable por haberse lanzado demasiado temprano. Sin que él se diera cuenta, Kate se levantó y desapareció de la piscina, se sentía como una tonta, avergonzada y sin ganas de ver a nadie, quería borrar esa escena de su cabeza y volver a empezar. De golpe se topó con alguien, y al abrir los ojos llenos de lágrimas, se encontró con Laura, que la miraba desconcertada con sus ojitos de ratón.

-¿Qué te pasa Kate? ¿Por qué lloras? Me da pena que estés triste…

-No, tranquila, no es nada, tonterías…-decía secándose las lágrimas y dedicándole una sonrisa a la niña.- A veces la gente mayor llora porque sí, pero tu no debes preocuparte, ve y disfruta en la piscina.- Le pellizcó la mejilla y la cogió de la mano.- Anda vamos que te acompaño.

Pero la niña estaba decidida a descubrir que le pasaba a Kate, por lo que negó con la cabeza y la hizo agacharse.

-No te creo, estás triste, lo sé porque cuando mi mamá llora es que lo está, sobre todo cuando se enfada con papá.-Dijo la niña con el ceño fruncido.

-Bueno, te agradezco que te preocupes por mí, pero te prometo que ahora mismo dejo de llorar, se me pasa enseguida.

-¿Quieres que te de un abrazo para curar tu corazoncito? Mi mamá dice que son muy buenos!

-jajaja, claro que sí me va a ir muy bien.

Laura estiró los brazos hacia Kate rodeándola por el cuello, mientras ella la cogía en brazos sonriendo y abrazando a la pequeña médico de "corazoncitos". Al cabo de unos segundos Kate dejó a Laura en el suelo y le dio las gracias, la niña le sonrió y se fue corriendo. Kate se quedó sorprendida por la repentina marcha, pero sonrió pensando en la ternura de los críos.

Iba a levantarse cuando sintió unos brazos fuertes que la rodeaban por detrás, nada que ver con los bracitos de la pequeña. Enseguida supo quién era, y le saltó una lágrima al recordar el ridículo que había hecho, aventurándose tan rápido a preguntar algo como eso. Castle al ver que estaba empezando a llorar, la giró y le quitó la lágrima. Se sentía culpable y el hombre más estúpido del mundo, por haberse quedado en blanco en un momento de sinceridad por parte de ella. Le acarició el pelo y cogiéndola del mentón, hizo que le mirara a los ojos.

-Claro que quiero un hijo contigo, y dos y tres y los que quieras! Y lo siento mi amor, siento haber sido tan estúpido por haberme quedado en blanco en ese momento, tu te sinceras conmigo y yo me quedo mudo, perdóname, solo me ha sorprendido que me comentaras algo como eso, pero no dudes que me encantaría tener hijos contigo. Te quiero.

-Lo sé, te quiero y siento haberme comportado como una niña y haberme ido corriendo, me sentí tan avergonzada, que tuve que huir, como siempre. Anda dame un beso.

Ambos sonrieron y se besaron hasta quedarse sin aliento. Castle la cogió por la cintura y la abrazó fuertemente, como si temiera que ella volviera a escapar.

-¿Ves como los abrazos van muy bien, Kate?- Apareció una Laura sonriente satisfecha al ver que ya no lloraba, y que era feliz.

-jaja ¡Sí que van bien sí!

-Das muy buenos consejos ¡eh pequeñaja!- Rick se arrodilló al lado de la niña y le revolvió el pelo.

-Veo que has ayudado a Kate mientras yo no estaba.

-Sí, estaba triste y no me gusta cuando la gente está triste.

-Claro, y te lo agradezco mucho.- Rick le dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla.

-Mi papá nunca me da esos besos.-Kate miró entristecida a Castle.

-¿Y dónde está tu papá Laura?

-No lo sé, pero mamá dice que lejos, que así mejor.

Ambos se miraron confundidos, sobre todo por la naturalidad con la que lo decía la pequeña.

-Mi mamá siempre estaba triste y lloraba como tú.- Dijo señalando a Kate.- Pero ahora ya no llora, solo piensa mucho y me sonríe cuando me ve. Pero no entiendo porque está feliz si papá no está aquí, yo le echo de menos, pero mamá me da más besos y abrazos, y me hace más feliz.

De repente apareció la madre de la niña toda preocupada.

-Pero Laura, donde te habías metido, ¿no me habías dicho que ibas al baño? Te he avisado de que no molestes, que la gente quiere descansar.

Kate y Rick se levantaron y se acercaron a la madre.

-No tranquila, si es un encanto, nos ha ayudado mucho, ¿verdad Laura?- Le dijo Rick guiñando un ojo. La niña solo sonrió y se cogió de la mano de su madre.

-Gracias por todo y lo siento, les dejo que disfruten, hasta luego.- Dijo la madre sonriendo tímidamente mientras se llevaba a Laura.

-Yo quiero una.- Dijo Kate mientras miraba a la niña irse.

-Y yo, parece que se te da muy bien eso de los niños, ¿eh Kate?- Le dijo Castle mirándola de reojo.

-Cállate tonto…- Y se fueron tomados de la mano a la habitación.

¿Quizás a hacer una pequeña Kate o un pequeño Castle? ¡Lo sabremos en el próximo capítulo!

Dejen reviews con su opinión, que siempre van bien y a una le alegran el día3


End file.
